dessert_shop_information_recipesfandomcom-20200214-history
R
Information provided by Dessert Shop Tips, Help & Recipe Page (DSTHR Page) https://www.facebook.com/pages/Dessert-Shop-Tips-Help-Recipe-Page/1449035645337783 COPYRIGHTS TO SITE CONTENT:''' I do not mind at all the use of our material but please ensure you represent our page in an updated and respectful manner by acknowledging our page. We put a lot of effort, time & resources into compiling information and keeping updated on goals, and '''we do not appreciate anyone taking this information and passing it off as their own - COPY THE LINK FOR THE GUIDES/PAGES and not just the text…..Why? Because by copying the LINK, any updates we do here at DSTHRP and/or Wiki site ensures YOUR LINK will also AUTOMATICALLY GET UPDATED, wherever it be posted. If you only copy the text, that's all that is and it will not be linked to our link so will not contain any updates/additions we do inside that actual link. DSTHR Page and Dessert Shop Information & Recipes Wiki sites are both created and provided by T. Mannell for the purpose of providing Dessert Shop players unrestricted access to gaming information. There are no ‘walls’, fees, approval processes or personal preference limitations set on viewing audience. These sites are available to all players and sites can be shared via address links. ''' '''HOW TO USE R&D Kitchen (Mystery Shop). WARNING!! YOU WILL USE A LOT OF COINS SO WATCH YOUR COIN BALANCE! (If you want to include this information in your Facebook GROUP/PAGE files, copy and use this link (do not copy/plagerize from my text) 'http://dessert-shop-information-recipes.wikia.com/wiki/R%26D_KITCHEN_/_MYSTERY_SHOP' ➡'GETTING STARTED': Enter the R&D Kitchen/Mystery House either by clicking on your Mystery Shop (placed on your shop floor) or you can enter by clicking on shortcut menu button (located to the right of where your neighbors are (aka neighbor row). You can also enter the R&D Kitchen by clicking on a locked recipe which is displayed INSIDE a goal or INSIDE the menu of a cooking appliance, just click & you are fast-tracked to the R&D Kitchen. ➡'THE BOOK IN THE MIDDLE OF THE TABLE:' Click on the book that is sitting in the middle of table and find the recipe you want or need to unlock (by clicking on a recipe on the right page of the book, that recipe will show on the left page of the book . On that left page you will see the recipe and at the bottom of that recipe you will see a row of colorful spheres/orbs/circles with little icons inside them. You will need to collect the types and amounts that are shown before you are able to unlock that recipe. The names of these orbs are Creativity, Inspiration, Handiness, Intelligence & Aptitude (hover your mouse over each and the names will display). ➡'HOW TO GET ORBS:' Close the book and you will now be 'back at the table’. Notice at the top there is another row of colorful spheres/orbs/circles with those little icons inside them (names listed above) – those are what you currently have in stock. To get more of each kind, you need to click on the green AUTO RESEARCH button, wait and then click on the green COLLECT ALL, wait a second, then sell the junk stuff by clicking on the green SELL ALL (you can also click on them individually if you do not wish to perform the ‘all’ functions. Keep repeating the auto research, collecting and selling until you get enough of the same orbs as what is needed for the recipe that you choose inside that recipe book. THIS WILL COST YOU 1000'S & 1000'S OF COINS - so do a couple spins a day, or if you have plenty to splurge, go for it! ➡'RESEARCH:' Once you have collected enough of the types & amounts of orbs, a green RESEARCH button will be available inside the recipe book. ➡'RESEARCHERS': Some goals will ask you to talk to the 3rd or 5 researcher or may word that differently....Notice there are 5 'researchers' at the table, if goal asks you to talk to 3rd researcher, click on the 3rd person when the LIGHT BULB is over their head - this is challenging and sometimes it takes forever for the light bulb to get to the right person. Again heed this warning, you could potentially burn through your coins quickly. A good tip is to perhaps do a couple auto researches a day. This is will allow you to stay in a comfortable coin balance, as well, every day you add a variety of orbs to your totals. MYSTERY SHOP.png|'MYSTERY HOUSE' R&D.jpg|'RECIPE BOOK'